Talk:Lacroix
Giant You guys are sure that Lacroix is not the giant that is slashed by Oars III? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree with this guy. Somebody shouted out the name when a giant was cut down; they wouldn't just randomly shout out his name after he gave a command.Buh6173 16:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Indeed, Epicstache apparently still has no name.Mugiwara Franky 04:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Wait was the name shouted because the giant fell or because the giant fell on Epicstache?Mugiwara Franky 04:19, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::If that was the case, then we would've seen Epicstache's reaction before getting squashed, or at least some kind of hint at it. Here File:Giants Infobox.png are all the giants (+ John the Giant) on Marineford. Look here and here this is the only Giant who match with the second picture but with one difference in the second picture the ‘’big guy’’ wears gloves. So it’s not the same person he is just a random big guy and I can’t find any reason for Oda to give a name to someone who has already beaten. So I believe the name was shouted by marines asking Lacroix (Epicstache) for help because Oars broke their defence. --Tipota 16:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Tipota does have a point.--Legendary857 08:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The big guy falling in front of Whitebeard's ship is also lacking the giant's rolled up white sleeves, so it does seem they're two different characters. No they're the same. His leg and arm are in the shadows, that is why you can't see the details of his sleeves. We know what all the giants look like, and there is only one giant with a marine cap. So this can't be "another random giant" since there aren't any others with caps. And this giant with the cap was standing right in front of Oars before he got knocked out. It's him. Please give him proper credit. If noone has changed this, maybe I'll do it later User:OPF Ridiculous Is there serious debate as too who Vice Admiral Laxrois is. He's obviously the dude next to Doberman. The guy has been making subtle appearances since Luffy first got his bounty. Its only right that they reveal his name. Also that Giant wasn't in the VA line up Councilor 'Rumilee 07:29, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :How about rather then keep arguing we wait for the next data book? One-Winged Hawk 15:07, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I think waiting is ridiculous too since the evidence overwhelmingly favors one side: ::*Arguments for Lacroix being a giant ::**Someone shouted "Vice Admiral Lacroix!" when a giant was slashed by Oars Jr. ::*Arguments for Lacroix being Awesomestache ::**The giant didn't appear in the giant lineup or the VA lineup, so it seems to be random fodder ::**Awesomestache was the only VA shown to be present in that area as the random giant went down. ::**It makes much more sense for Oda to give a name to a character who has been appearing throughout the series unnamed rather than a recently defeated/killed random giant who was never seen before and will probably never be seen again. ::::To favor the first option over the second one given all this evidence is utterly ridiculous. Plumber (talk) 19:37, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Why wait? The Giant Squad is clearly the Giant Squad, not a bunch of VAs. The only Giant shown to be a Giant is John Giant, and the masked dude http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/553/10-11/ Obviously he isn't either one of those. Also for a VA to go down so easily, come on these guys are all at least Luffy level, and even Ussop didn't go down to Odz as fast as that dude.Councilor 'Rumilee 21:28, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :You have to consider though that the Giant Squad maybe made up of Marines of different ranks grouped together because they're giants. The lineup of VAs also didn't show all the VAs as Garp, Komir, Tsuru and others aren't seen.Mugiwara Franky 01:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes but when in the history of OP has a character been introduced only to die. It makes no sense logically. Also http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/553/10-11/ Mr.Hyena could be Garp http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/553/12-13/ Komir, Tsuru, and Yamakiji @ Mid right of the page. Yamakiji says "Don't run off now Tsuru-san" Also about the Giant Squad being made up of individuals of different rank, in that case why isn't VA John Giant present. Why? Because John Giant is ranking VA and is leading the Marines at sea http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/550/06-07/ Councilor 'Rumilee *''"Look here and here this is the only Giant who match with the second picture but with one difference in the second picture the ‘’big guy’’ wears gloves. So it’s not the same person he is just a random big guy and I can’t find any reason for Oda to give a name to someone who has already beaten."'' *''"The big guy falling in front of Whitebeard's ship is also lacking the giant's rolled up white sleeves, so it does seem they're two different characters."'' The poor guy who got slashed by Oars isn't even shown to be a member of the giant squad, let alone the VA squad. Plumber (talk) 07:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Not all of the VAs participating can be captured in one shot. The same kinda goes for the giants.Mugiwara Franky 13:10, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Neutral Just keep info on both "versions" until this is settled by the anime, a databook, or a later chapter. After all, an encyclopedia should have NPOV. Plumber (talk) 02:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Disappoval I disapprove of the new layout, because of our Speculation rules forbid speculation and thats what its been set up to be as. A page of speculation as to WHOM it is. If we don't know, it can only be a page on the fact the name exists. Wait until the data books with confirmation get released please! One-Winged Hawk 07:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Right I reverted back until I found a version that speaks only about the name. I've left a note asking people not to edit until the problem is solved. We cannot do more then this and I suggest we just be patient. Otherwise, the arguments remain and NOTHING gets done. And our recent vague approach to the page went against the very nature of our wikia anyhow. One-Winged Hawk 07:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh and before I forget, don't think a page just on a name is unacceptable' "Mermaid Princess" is another such page. One-Winged Hawk 07:48, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Actually I change my opinion I think all of the Giants are Vice Admirals http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/556/04-05/ Rons is also a VA. I believe the Giant was indeed a Vice Admiral. We should get an image for him though --Councilor 'Rumilee 17:44, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Rons being a VA changes a lot of things. We should probably still wait for confirmation by the anime or a later chapter though. Plumber (talk) 07:19, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Why was my version changed again? I merely added it was a giant that was stricken down, and that he wears a marine cap. There's a similar scene in ch556 with Ronse. This isn't speculation, it's plain for all to see! User:OPF :The problem is how the scene can be viewed by different people. :#For some people, they interpret that someone is shouting out the name because the giant was slashed. :#For others, they interpret that someone is shouting because Epicstache was squashed. :#Another view is that Epicstache is being called in for support because the giant was slashed. :Whether the giant that was slashed is the same giant that appeared earlier is pretty clear, they are the same giant. The question however is who is Lacroix, the giant or the man.Mugiwara Franky 15:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) This is just a bad case of "epicstache is so epic that we want it to be about him even though it clearly isn't". Your second and third options make no sense because we don't see epicstache being taken done anywhere, so that is out of the question, and if he was being called for support (why him and not another VA btw?) then they would not just call his name, but say come help us. And even then Oda wouldn't do it because it would be too confusing since there is no connection between the panel where epicstache calls for the retreat, and the next panel where the giant goes down. Even though ch555 should be clear enough, to lay it on even thicker there is a similar scene in ch556 where another giant goes down. It is completely obvious that Lacroix was the giant that was slashed. Ronse was also defeated and they called out his name too. Drunk Samurai 17:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC)